Various drink-through container lids are known in the prior art. Most of these arrangements either involve a tear away portion which destroys the curl integrity of the lid. These arrangements, however, are often unsatisfactory in sealing the lid and may be difficult for a user to conveniently operate in order to place the lid in a drink-through mode. These container lids require an operator to use two hands when opening the drink-through portion of the lid. The first hand must securely hold the lid and cup while the second hand is used to pry open the drink-through portion of the lid. Often, it is difficult for a user to exercise the care required for opening such lids and spills are common.
For instance, if a person were attempting to drive an automobile and open the container, it would be very difficult to use two hands for such a purpose. Thus, the operator is required to stop the vehicle, firmly grip the cup and lid and to somehow open the drink-through portion of the lid. Thus, this arrangement is an inconvenience for the user. Likewise, if a user was carrying some articles which prevent him or her from using the conventional two-handed opening method, it would be difficult to place the lid in a drink-through mode. Furthermore, even when convenient for a user to open the drink-through portion of the lid, such often required extra care to avoid spilling the contents or actually pulling the lid from the cup.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective detachable drink-through container lid. This lid should be easy to operate, should maintain the integrity of the curl and should provide for a reliable seal such that the contents of the container will not easily be spilled therefrom.
Further, a need in the art exist for a pour spout lid for large drink containers or the like. While lids are known for these large drink containers, they have been unsatisfactory for drinking and/or pouring the liquid from the container while effectively maintaining the lid on the container. Often, such lids will fall from the container if the liquid is attempted to be poured through an opening therein, thereby resulting in unwanted loss of the liquid and mess. Further, most lids with openings therein are generally not designed to have the liquid poured therethrough, such that when pouring is attempted, liquid splatters everywhere.